mahou_shounenfandomcom-20200214-history
Harlow
"Her life was peaceful and rarely hard but that all changed when she lost her family in a split second when her city was attacked. She resolved herself to find whoever was responsible for it and see that they paid..." Background Harlow is the daughter of a decently known shopkeepers who had been gifted with some business from some prominent skyfarers and other clients. Growing up in the shop with shopkeeper parents she inherited their ability to judge the slight changes in the customers' facial expressions and eyes which greatly helps them find the best time to make a sales pitch or to take their minds off anything that will distract them from buying or ordering something, she also learned how to use it in battle so she can tell when an enemy might be readying to attack. She spent most of her childhood either helping in her parents' shop or helping protect the city from monsters by distracting them so others could escape, she built up a decent amount of friendships and respect from some of the people in her city as well as some traveling skyfarers. One such skyfarer noticed her talent for reading an enemy's moment and offered to teach her how to better wield her sword, she happily accepted the man's offer and vowed to take his lessons to heart. Over the next few years she continued to train and follow the lessons the skyfarer had taught her and learned to fully apply her talent when she fought, she wanted to be able to protect people and save them from being harmed in any way if she could. She enjoyed how her life was and wish that it would never change but unbeknownst to her, her wish wouldn't come true. Harlow had been out in the woods gathering supplies and materials for her parents shop when she heard a large commotion back towards the city, she sprinted back worried that something bad was happening. When she arrived at the city she was met with monsters aggressively attacking the city and smoke coming from where her parents' shop was, she fought her way through the monsters desperately trying to make it home to see if her parents were safe. She was devastated when she finally reached her home to find it was in ruins with fires on the outside and inside, without a second thought she ran inside to see if her parents had escaped but was heartbroken when she found that her parents hadn't survived the monsters' attack. After stumbling out of the shop and walking around in a haze from shock, she ends up with the survivors of the attack are. She overhears people talking about who had ordered or led the attack and that a group of skyfarers are going to go fight him, her shock is quickly replaced with anger and she runs off to find the skyfarers. It doesn't take her long to find them preparing to leave, she runs over to them and begs them to let her go with them so she can avenge her parents and the other people lost in the attack. She is prepared to force her way into their group if they turn her down, she wants the chance to come face to face with the one responsible and she knows her best chance is with this group. Trivia Coming up with it soon